


The Leia to my Luke

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And how do I kill it?, And why does it have so many GRRM referrences?, Coming Out, F/M, Sibling Incest, What is this thing I have created?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the Aphrodite to his Hephaestus, the Leia to his Luke. The Cersei to his Jaimie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leia to my Luke

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS!
> 
> Please forgive me.

Stiles has come to the conclusion that Calvin was right. Predestination is a thing. And he’s going straight down. He can’t think of any other explanation why the Universe would have given him Lydia for a sister.

Yes Lydia was beautiful and the cleverest person on the fucking planet and could always make him laugh no matter what, but she was still his twin, and he was pretty sure that “but she’s really hot” was no excuse for the stuff they did.

He wouldn’t give it up though. Not for anything.

(Although he would quite like to cut werewolves out of the equation, because Derek’s incest themed attempt at a safe-sex talk had been the most embarrassing thing ever, for all involved. Even Lydia had blushed.)

“You,” he told his sister, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, “remind me of Aphrodite.”

They were lounging on his bed, enjoying the luxury of a weekend with no monsters to fight, a little closer than maybe they should be, but Dad was home, so they were keeping things PG. Or at least, keeping their hands in age and sibling appropriate locations, and whispering if they said anything, well, incesty. (They’d never danced around the word. That was what it was afterall. The fact that it was consensual didn’t change that. Plus the wrongness was kinda hot.)

“That’s not much of a compliment little brother,” she pointed out. She didn’t look at him, but he just knew she was smirking. She knew what it did to him when she called him little brother in that high and mighty tone. Damnit, being born twenty minutes later than her was a stupid fucking thing to have a kink for. “Aphrodite wasn’t exactly known for her brains.”

“I didn’t say it because you’re beautiful,” he told her, even though she was, and she knew it. “I was thinking more of Aires. And Hephaestus.”

That caught her attention enough that she rolled over to look at him, light catching her hair and making it shine in a way that made his throat catch from the sheer overwhelming beauty of it.

“So you’re saying I’m like a goddess, not because of my brains, charm or good looks, but because I fuck my brother?”

He’d spoken at a normal volume, knowing their dad wouldn’t get the classical references, but she was whispering now things were a little less oblique.

“Basically,” he said with a nod, and ducked the little ball of burning energy she shot at him. He was really regretting getting Deaton to teach her magic. But if he hadn’t, then he couldn’t have learned it, because they did everything together, and knowing magic was pretty damn cool. Even if she was better at it than him.

They tussled for a minute, both firing off the little balls of energy Stiles had christened buck shot whenever they got the chance. It ended, like it always did, with Stiles pinned to the bed beneath his sister. He could totally beat her if he wanted to. He just liked things this way.

“Have you thought anymore about it,” he asked her, reaching up to brush a lock of her hair out of her eyes.

“It’s a bad idea, Genim,” she told him, eyes wide and very blue. “It’ll end in tears.”

“All the best ideas do,” he reminded her gently. “But we have to tell them if we want to do this whole pack thing. And hey, maybe it’s not such a big thing with lycans. I mean, Derek seemed okay with it.”

“Derek looked like he was either going to faint or be sick the entire time he was talking to us.”

“Yeah, but that was because of the subject, not because of, you know, us.”

She looked pensieve. “I hope so.”

“Does that mean yes?”

“When have I ever said no to you, baby brother?”

All the time, but never over anything that really mattered. That was part of how they worked. Lydia had control most of the time, with no complaints from him (not real ones anyway), but if there was something he really wanted, something that really mattered to him, he got his own way.

He grinned up at her, leant up to give a quick forbidden kiss, unable to resist. She let him have it, then rolled of him, her shorts pulling tight across her thighs in a very distracting way.

“So I’ve been thinking about how to tell them,” he said eventually, when his brain had reengaged. Their whole lives together, and still all it took was a look at her to fry his circuits completely. “I was thinking, Lydia’s the Cersei to my Jaimie.”

“No.”

“The Leia to my Luke?”

“Leia married Han.”

“That was pressure from the studios,” Stiles said sagely. “We all know who she really loved.”

“Stiles, if we do this, we are not doing through pop-culture references.”

He pouted at her. “You’re no fun.”

The single raised eyebrow he got in return shorted his brain again, because it was very clear she was thinking about just how much fun she could be, and now so was he.

“If you let me do it through Game of Thrones references, I’ll be your slave for two days.” It was a bartering system they’d used since they were kids, but its meaning had changed somewhat in recent years.

“Two weeks.”

“Three days.”

“One week, and you have to answer all the difficult questions.” From the tone of her voice, he knew this was the best deal he was going to get. Plus a whole week as Lydia’s slave… not that much of a hardship.

“Deal.”

 

****

oOOOo

“So, Scott, you know the Lannisters…” 


End file.
